


Son of Whizzer

by passionatelylovers



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatelylovers/pseuds/passionatelylovers
Summary: A small fic for anonymous who asked "could you write something about whizzer and jason bonding over baseball (in which jason sucks tremendously) and chess (in which whizzer sucks just as tremendously)? please".





	Son of Whizzer

“Whizzer I’m going to  _literally_  die here,” Jason said as he tried to follow in Whizzer’s wake. The man had long legs that took even longer steps that Jason just couldn’t keep up with at a normal pace, nobody could. The sun was out and Jason quite liked walking in Whizzer’s tall shadow. “You’re putting me in a  _cage_  where a machine is  _throwing_  things at me.”

Whizzer raised an eyebrow as he turned around to gawk at Jason, who was sounding as whiny as his father. “It’s the  _batting cages_ ,” he said. He began muttering to himself: “And it’s not like there’s a pole in there with men on the outside chanting at you to dance.”

“Why would there be men chanting at me to-“

“-Baseball is a hard sport to learn and I’m making it my mission to teach you just that,” Whizzer said. He opened the chain door to an open cage, and let Jason walk in first. “You’ve only ever had Marvin to teach you, and while I love him, he’s absolutely shit at baseball.”

“He tried to teach me once,” Jason said, moving his feet in the red sand, smiling at the memory. Marvin had thrown his back out trying to pitch a ball and was on bed rest for weeks. A resentment began to grow for the sport from there, and now Marvin always made Jason do his stretches before playing as apparently, that was ‘the most painful thing anyone has ever experienced’. Trina tried bringing up her pregnancy experience but Marvin wasn’t having it.

“You want to show me what you know?” Whizzer asked, kneeling down to put a helmet on Jason, moving his curls so they didn’t cover his eyes. Jason nodded. Whizzer stood back up and walked to the side of the cage, his back to the fence.

“Okay..” Jason said, standing next to the base, planting his feet in the ground. He adjusted his grip on the bat, waiting for the ball to come, as just as it was about to-

“- _Hold on_ ,” Whizzer said, and he began gesturing to Jason’s hands. “What’s going on there?”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, standing up straight as the ball came zooming past, hitting the fence behind them.

“Your hands are too far apart, you’ve basically got one hand on either side,” Whizzer said. He put his own hands into fists and put them on top of each other. “Keep them together.”

“Okay,” Jason said, getting ready to hit the next ball that was coming. He began breathing heavily, and quickly. He saw the ball come towards him, he was ready to hit it when-

“- _Wait_ ,” Whizzer said, and again the ball went past a distracted Jason. Jason stood up once more. “Stop with all the breathing.”

“ _Whizzer_ ,” Jason said. “I can’t just  _stop_  breathing,” he said dryly. Whizzer shook his head vigorously.

“No, no, no, not what I meant,” he said. He took a moment to fix his hat. “You’ve got to take a breath and let it out, and swing.”

“Okay,” Jason said, getting ready for the next ball. He kept his hands together, he took a deep breath. When he saw the ball he let it out and took a swing.

“That was a good shot!” Whizzer said, beaming. Jason groaned. Seeing the ball very close to the ground next to him.

“This is dumb,” Jason said, dropping his bat. He was getting ready to take off his helmet when Whizzer came over kneeling down, keeping it on.

“Hey I had just as many shit-shots as you are having right now when I started playing,” he said, he grabbed Jason’s bat. “Do you know where the name Whizzer came from?”

“You were born with it?” Jason asked. Whizzer shook his head. “You threw the ball so fast it whizzed past everyone else?”

“That’s what it came to be, once I got really good,” he said. Whizzer sighed. “On my first game I was the first batter up, and when the ball was thrown I whizzed my pants right there on the base because I was so scared.”

“That can’t be true,” Jason said with a grin. But Whizzer nodded.

“Everyone started called me ‘Whizzer’ from then on,” he said. Jason fell into a fit of giggles, which made Whizzer smile. “But then I started  _really_  practicing, and one day when I was up to pitch? I threw that ball so fast it whizzed right past the poor batter. He almost became the next ‘Whizzer’.”

“Are you going to teach me how to get as good as  _you_  are?” Jason asked, and with no hesitation, Whizzer nodded.

* * *

“Jason you’re cheating.”

“Am  _not_!”

“You can’t be kicking my ass this hard.”

“It’s happening,  _old man_.”

“Oh is Marvin here?”

“I mean  _you_!”

Jason was laughing very hard and laughed even harder whenever he saw the chess board. Whizzer had only his king and one single pawn left, while Jason had almost all of his pieces still remaining. Whizzer ran a hand through his hairline, trying to figure out a way he could still win.

“God, you’re even worse at this than Dad and Mendel  _combined_ ,” Jason said. Whizzer rolled his eyes, partnering it with a scoff. He adjusted his folded sleeves, making sure they weren’t messy, as gays typically do. He wiggled his fingers, looking for a spot to save his king.

“You can’t move there,” Jason said.

“I haven’t moved  _anywhere_!” Whizzer said. Jason laughed again, which made Whizzer a bit less angry at the whole affair. Jason was usually a little grump, or as Whizzer once heard Trina say ‘a little shit’. But whenever the boy laughed, nobody cared or even saw that. When he laughed he was a child, not the grownup he was always trying to prove he is.

“Anywhere you  _can_  move, I can get you. Face it Whizzy, I  _won_. Check and Mate,” Jason said. Whizzer raised his eyebrows in response to the bluntness.

“Someone’s been practicing their sass,” he said. Jason beamed innocently.

“I learn from the best,” Jason said. Whizzer sat back in his chair, an uncontrollable smile creeping on his face. This child absolutely idolized him.  _Him_. Of all people. “Are you ready to admit you’ve lost?”

“I guess you’ve won,” Whizzer said, throwing his hands up. Jason wildly grinned.

“Do you want to play again?” Jason asked. Whizzer nodded.

“But I think this loser needs some ice cream, but you stay here and reset the board. You’ve already won the pleasure of kicking my ass,” Whizzer said. He stood up and began walking to the kitchen, taking a moment to turn around to look at Jason. Jason’s eyes were bugged out of their sockets. “Do you want some ice cream, Jason?”

“Why did you even have to ask?” He asked as he grabbed Whizzer’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Marvin insisted the ice cream be pretty hidden or at least very high up so that Jason couldn’t reach it. And since Jason was growing and would probably be as tall as Marvin, Whizzer was in charge of hiding it.

“But do you even  _like_  chocolate?” Whizzer asked as he opened the container. Jason had already grabbed spoons and bowls, as well as chocolate syrup, whipped cream, the whole nine yards.

“Whizzer,” Jason said as he put a reassuring hand on Whizzer’s shoulder. “I  _love_  chocolate.”

Whizzer chuckled as he prepared the bowls of ice cream, though he was more focused on making sure they were aesthetically pleasing.

“Don’t eat any yet!” Whizzer cried out as he ran into the den. He quickly ransacked the house until he found his camera. “I need a picture of this for my portfolio.”

Jason of course, being a child who was tempted by such things as chocolate, had already taken a big spoonful of ice cream, which was clear to see by the toppings stuck to his mouth. Whizzer laughed as he took the photo, and Jason began eating his ice cream again.

Once they finished their ice cream they rinsed their bowls and played another game of chess, one of which Whizzer was nowhere near close to winning. But it was moments like that that the two cherished, moments were they could be happy. It didn’t matter if they lost games or got messy eating ice cream. It was peaceful, as peaceful as things could be in their small world of chaos.


End file.
